


Set Up

by iwillgodownwithbuddie (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Buddietines 2020 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddietines Week, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Matchmaking, Pre-Relationship, buddietines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iwillgodownwithbuddie
Summary: Eddie and Buck stay behind while the others go out on a call.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddietines 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160





	Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the day 3 prompt for Buddietines: matchmaking

The alarms were blaring through the fire station. Everyone was headed towards the trucks when they heard a voice call out through the sirens.

“Buckley! Diaz!” Bobby yelled. 

Buck and Eddie stopped running and turned to face Bobby. “Yeah, Cap?” they responded in unison. 

“You two stay here. It’s not a major call. Watch some TV. Cook some lunch. Do whatever, just stay here.”

Eddie and Buck looked at each other and then back to their captain. 

“You sure?” Buck asked.

“Yeah. I mean, we don’t mind just riding along in case you need some extra hands,” Eddie added.

“Yeah. I’m sure,” Bobby answered before running towards the trucks.

As the trucks pulled away, Eddie and Buck made their way back up the stairs. Buck unceremoniously fell back onto the sofa and flipped on the television. Eddie rolled his eyes, but joined him on the couch. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Buck flipped through the television channels before settling on some movie channel playing movies for Valentines Day. 

“Really?” Eddie laughed. “Romantic comedies?”

“You try finding something on!” Buck argued as he laughed. “There’s nothing on.”

“We have DVDs. You don’t have to stick to the TV channels.”

“But that means getting up, and we have permission from our captain to be lazy. I’m taking advantage of that.” Buck put his feet up on the coffee table and leaned back, turning his attention to the movie that was currently playing. 

For the next several minutes, the two men sat quietly. Even though their eyes were focused on the movies, their minds were wandering off. They had been dancing on the line between friends and something more. As they watched the fairytale love story unfold on screen, they couldn’t help but think that they could become something more. 

“It’s a shame that they don’t realize that they are both hopelessly in love with each other,” Eddie said softly, breaking the silence. 

“It’s Disney. You know they’re going to get together in the end,” Buck assured him. “Besides, I think he’s much more attractive than the other guy. She’d be missing out.”

Eddie sat and processed what Buck just said. He smiled cautiously. “Yeah,” he agreed. “I’d take Robert over Prince Edward any day.”

They returned to silence once again, the tension in the air somewhat different.

“Um, Eddie?” Buck whispered as Robert and Giselle danced around the apartment. “So this hasn’t just been my imagination?”

Eddie looked over at Buck’s unsure expression. “That we’re somewhere between friends and more?” Buck nodded before Eddie spoke again. “No, it’s not your imagination.” 

Half an hour later, Bobby climbed the stairs, having just returned from the call. He turned to the sofa and saw Eddie sitting on the couch with Buck curled into his side. He chuckled softly as he left the room, not letting his presence known to the young men on the sofa. As he stepped into his office and closed the door behind him, he pulled out his cell phone.

“Hey Maddie,” he said into the phone. “Thanks for sending us on that call and telling me to leave Buck and Eddie here. It worked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: https://iwillgodownwithbuddie.tumblr.com/post/190799470288/set-up


End file.
